In a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument, it would be useful to provide a user actuatable control which overrides any limitation imposed by the instrument. Furthermore, it would be useful to automatically drive the cutting member drive bar to target positions at a target velocity in order to configure internal mechanisms. It would be useful to provide this functionality to automatically target positions and to minimize user concern and operating time. While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the device described in the appended claims.